<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'm here by moonietl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137653">i'm here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonietl/pseuds/moonietl'>moonietl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Getting ready for stage, Holding Hands, M/M, but haechan is there to help him, hyuckil, short oneshot, slight angst, taeil is nervous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:40:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonietl/pseuds/moonietl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>haechan comforts taeil by holding his shaking hand</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'm here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boys felt the sudden adrenaline rush through their bodies as they waited for their next turn on stage. They’ve done this plenty of times, but every time they stepped foot in front of the vast audience they felt their hearts skip a beat.</p><p>It was a thrilling but nervous feeling. To be preforming and showing off your talent for millions to see brought the excitement and increased the competition. </p><p>Taeil sat down on the couch fidgeting with his phone nervously. He tried not to show it, tried to swallow his emotions and keep himself neutral. However, his leg kept on bouncing up and down as his fingers twiddled against one another. </p><p>This is their first stage appearance for their latest comeback. His guts twisted nervously at the thought. He liked the album so far and couldn’t wait for what the fans had to say, good things, he hoped for. He knew that every single one of the group members had put a lot of hard effort into the album, he was certain of it. All those restless days they went through, recording and practicing, night and day left them all drained, but excited for what was to come. </p><p>However, there was always just a tiny little voice in the back of Taeil’s head nagging that he didn’t do enough or that somehow, something is missing. He shook that thought away, trying to appreciate that he wasn’t alone and that with all the work from everyone else together would they come up with an amazing result.</p><p>The rest of the members were lounging around the room, most of them scrolling through their phones, chatting with each other or staff, getting final touches of their makeup done. </p><p>Taeil let out a shaky breath, closing his eyes and relaxing his body. He knew he was talented, he knew that the audience would enjoy the performance, the vocals, the dance, the beat. Everything. He had a great feeling about the new comeback, but now he was beginning to doubt himself a little.</p><p>He didn’t know what brought him to it. It was just one of those times that randomly occurred at the worst moments of stress or worry. </p><p>Taeil lifted his head up, looked around to see the room flooded with people running in and out, some peeking their head past the doors before retreating back the second later. Just the usual buzz of comeback stages.</p><p>He looks down at his hands, they’re shaking, trembling slightly. He tucks his hands under his thighs, hoping that no one would notice his already evident worry. </p><p>Everyone was ready for the show, just waiting for the signal to be called for them to go. Taeil wondered if anyone else was feeling just as worriedly excited as he was. Feeling the adrenaline rush spike his heartbeat as every minute passed, closer to their time to be called.</p><p>It was nerve wrecking but he knew it would pay off well at the end. </p><p>“Hyung?” A voice called out, snapping Taeil out of his stance. “You ok?” </p><p>Taeil looked up at the ray of sunshine before him, Donghyuck. </p><p>“Hm? Yeah.” Taeil responds lightly, looking away from Donghyuck’s intense gaze.</p><p>“You don’t seem like it.” The boy replies, taking a seat on the arm rest of the couch.</p><p>“I’m fine Hyuck-ah, don’t worry. Just a little tense that’s all.” Tael replies, closing and opening his fisted hand.</p><p>However before he could carry on with the motion, trying to calm himself down, his hand was immediately held by another soft, warm one.</p><p>He looked up at Dongkhyuck who wasn’t looking back at him. Those soft eyes were looking elsewhere, pulling off a facade of seeming unfocused. But the way he intertwined their fingers together said otherwise. </p><p>Hyuck’s hand was warm against his, soft to the touch. Tracing random patterns on the palm, caressing the back of his hand, fiddling with his fingers. All of it helped to flood out Taeil’s worries and help him relax.</p><p>It was unspoken of, Donghyuck didn’t need to know what was going on with Taeil. He didn’t need words to understand what Taeil was feeling. They were band-mates, teammates, brothers, partners. They held a special bond that no one could compare to.</p><p>Donghyuck didn't say anything, still continuing to play with his hands on his lap. Despite the room constantly being filled with more people, it felt as if time had slowed down before them. It felt like it was just the two of them together. </p><p>Someone called out that the group would have to be out for stage soon, so it was time to get ready to leave. </p><p>Hyuck’s hand squeezed Taeil’s, thumb caressing his knuckles gently. He lifted Taeil’s hand towards his lips, giving him a small loving peck before standing up.</p><p>Donghyuck still held onto his hyung’s hand, tilting his head slightly to mention to him it was time to go.</p><p>Taeil stood up, no longer feeling as worried and nervous as he was a few moments ago. </p><p>He intertwined their fingers together and gave Donghyuck a firm squeeze back, a small, hopeful smile tracing his features.</p><p>It was going to be okay, he thought.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you guys liked this short fic! this is my first time ever writing something like this, so feel free to leave any comments on what you thought!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>